This invention relates to remotely controllable relays and, more specifically, to a relay which can be connected to various types of loads to turn ON and OFF an associated power source circuit forthe loads in response to ON and OFF signals from a remote control switch.
The remotely controllable relays of the type referred to are useful at turning ON and OFF the power source circuit for a plurality of loads respectively at different places under control of a plurality of remote control switches electrically connected to the relays, performing a centralized control of such loads to each of which the respective relays are connected as collectively installed at a single place, and the like purposes.